Nishinoya Yuu
Appearance He has smallish pointed eyebrows, spiky hair and a little strip of yellow hair hanging on the middle of his face. He also has a normal shaped head and ears, with circular eyes. Personality Nishinoya is a normal guy, who likes tidy and clean stuff. He has a sister called Tanya, or better known as "PeeblesGlobbles". He loves wearing shirts with phrases like "One-Man Army" and "Keep Moving Forward". He is mostly kind torwards any kind of person, and he really likes girls. I mean, really. He joined a school because of its girl uniforms. He is also a carefree troublemaker, which often gets him unwanted and unexpected attention with other people, especially girls. Relationships FNAF Wiki ZenerRocksMC - They both have a friendly relationship together, but sometimes Noya feels other things. They both have some commonalities in their personality and attitude, so that's why they get along with each other. He also loves glomping or "tackle hugging" Zener, and in turn she does that to him too. RageVG - He also has a friendly relationship with him, too. But whenever he gets kinda too far and tries to even hug Rage sometimes, Rage hides somewhere Noya often gets confused about looking for. But even though, they also get along with eah other and have a good relationship. Zero The Half Animatronic - He has much the same relationship as Rage, but with several minor differences. Whenever he tries to hug Zero, he immediately responds by hugging back to him. Overall, they also share a good relationship like the others. Admins (Homura-chan, NightmareIris...) - Noya treats the admins with respect as they are supposed to be, and he doesn't try to harm them, insult them or offend them in any way. Like all other people, they do maintain a good relationship. Animatronics (Toy Bonnie, Foxy The Pirate 1...) - Without fear, he treats them as close friends, knowing that some of them are also being liked by his sister, Peebles. They often roleplay in chat and even though it always has the theme and focus of negativity, Noya is perfectly fine with that being said. PeeblesGlobbles (Tanya) - Noya has a kind of bumpy relationship with his sister, but the two always turn out to be fine and accept each other lovingly as a member of the family. Sometimes Noya sulks about Peeble's behavior, but she doesn't seem to be taking those as an insult. Karasuno High School Asahi Azumane - Noya is close friends with Asahi, even though Noya is a second year and Asahi is a third year student. They've been fantasized about by fangirls and fanboys alike. Tanaka Ryuunosuke - The two are technically a softcore version of the term "Partners In Crime". Due to their fun personalities, they too can both get into unwanted situations and events in which they blame each other for. But with that, their relationship gets bigger as friends. Shoyo Hinata - Noya is sometimes annoyed by Shoyo because he always tends to tease Noya because of their incredibly small difference in height. Even though Shoyo is the younger one, he is taller and always recalls the fact that when Noya's hair is down, he is 10 cm shorter. Tobio Kageyama - The two have a blurred relationship, and not much is known about them. But even though, sometimes Kageyama enjoys teasing Noya, like Shoyo. Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:RP Documents Category:Pack Member